Book 1 High School here comes Lizzie
by DramaQueen5027
Summary: Lizzie deals with the everyday challenges of high school.


Prologue Looking your best  
  
"Mz. McGuire please inlighten us on this famous peice of art."Said an art Teacher.  
  
"I dunno! Um it looks like Picaso painted it?"Lizzie guessed.  
  
"Uhh Freshmen don't know anything!!!"A senior said.  
  
"You have to be prepared for high school, Lizzie."Gordo said.  
  
"If you don't look perfect, they'll chew you up like a chiclet and spit you out, I should know my cousin Garcia, was a double bubble. Lizzie are you listening to me?" Maranda asked.  
  
"Lizzie...Lizzie....Lizzie. Honey it's time to get up for school."Mrs. McGuire woke up Lizzie from a horrible dream.  
  
"Omygosh I have to get ready!!!"Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Okay well when you're ready breakfast is on the kitchen table I'm going to take Matt to school he is so excited about Jr. High!!!"Mrs. McGuire said as she carried a basket of laundry down the stairs.  
  
Lizzie rushed to her purple fuzzy phone and speed dialed Maranda Sanchaz her best friend.  
  
"Hey Maranda!!! Ooooh!!!! I can't believe in exactly 1 hour and 20 minutes we will be freshmen!!! Ohh wait call waiting. Hey it's Lizzie speaking!!"Lizzie exclaimed bubbly.  
  
"Hey it's me Gordo. You and Maranda talking?"Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's change to three way calling kay? Just a sec. Okay. Maranda Gordo's on too."Lizzie announced.  
  
"Hey Gordo!!! So anyway. I was thinking I wanna wear my Purple turtle neck top with the cut-off sleaves and my purple velvet pants, oh yeah and my sparkly purple boots!!!"Maranda giggled.  
  
"Lemme guess....Bubble's R' Us?"Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Yeah!!! Half off sale. Whatta you gonna wear?"Maranda Quized.  
  
"Oh my black leather skirt, with my black leather tank top. And.....my pink ladies leather jacket!!!!! Oh and my white go-go boots!!! I curled my hair last night so I'll look more mature!!!"Lizzie bubbled.  
  
"Well I however am mjust gonna wear whatever I find laying around my room. I mean who cares what we look like. High school is just about getting a good education for life."Gordo jumped in.  
  
Animated Lizzie-Wow!!! I wish I could have confidence like he has!!!  
  
"Whatever Gordo, everyone knows highschool is about looking hip and fitting in!!! Which is why I'm trying out for all the clubs I can!!! Oh except the chess club..ewwwww!!!Maranda said in disgust.  
  
"Ohh and I think I'll wear my white, gold, hoop, earrings that you bought me Maranda!!"Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie it's time to go!!!"Mrs. McGuire yelled.  
  
"Well see you in home room!"Lizzie said.  
  
"Later!"Gordo and Maranda said.  
  
Chp. 1 First impressions  
  
As Mrs. McGuire pulled up to Hillridge High School, she gave one last look at her little girl Lizzie before letting her out into the fearsome world of High School, where kids get eaten alive everyday!!!!  
  
"Bye mom."Lizzie said.  
  
"Ohhh honey....you look so grown up! Give me a kiss."Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Mom!"Lizzie said embarrassed.  
  
"Right. Well then see you at 3:15 or are you going to the digital bean?"Mrs. McGuire asked.  
  
"Umm I'll call you on my cell phone."Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie stepped out of the car to enter a fearsome world of food fights,cat fights,and just plain fights.  
  
Animated Lizzie-So this is High School!!! Harsh..they throw me to the lions!!!!  
  
"Hey Lizzie!!"Maranda said.  
  
"Wow!!! Cool outfitt!!"Gordo said.  
  
"Thanks."Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Look there's Kate and her posse!!"Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
Kate was dressed in a daisy mini skirt with a matching top and belt. Her hair was flipped like a sixties drama queen. She had white lip gloss on, with white matching gloves, and white go-go boots.  
  
"Hey McGuire,Maranda,Gordon.....Have you met Kimberly? She's a senior and the captain on the varsity team, cheer ya' know!! Anyway...wow McGuire, impressive wear!! You should think about the fashion club!!! Oh yeah well we have to skittle skattle cause we're going to go home room early to chit- chat with the senior guys. Later!!"Said Kate flipping her hair.  
  
"Well she's not so mean anymore!!!"Lizzie said surprised.  
  
"Sure..for you, I mean did you see how that Kimberly girl looked at my outfitt?!"Maranda said upsettingly.  
  
"Maranda, I'm sure she wasn't meaning to look at you funny or anything."Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah she probably had a bug caught in her eye lashes....she had gobs of that stuff you put on them, what's that called........"Gordo mumbled.  
  
"Mascara?!"Lizzie and Maranda chimed in.  
  
"Oh yeah."Gordo replied.  
  
"See? No worries!"Lizzie assured Maranda.  
  
Chp 2 fitting in and standing out  
  
"Ohhh mygosh look at that freshmen dweebette!!! What?...does she think she's still in jr. high?! I mean she looks like a grape!!! Let's go have a little fun!!!"Kimberly Brandon said.  
  
"Yeah!"Said all the other cheer girls.  
  
The all walked up to Maranda incircling her.  
  
"So you acttually came to school looking like this on purpose or did your closet throw up?"Kimberly said harshly lookung down at Maranda.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me?"Maranda said baffled.  
  
"Puhlease..this is high school not jr. high!!! We don't watch the power puff girls anymore!!! Lemme guess you got that at Bubble's R' Us?!" Kimberly said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah so?"Maranda said almost afraid to answer.  
  
"Only Freshmen shop there....lowly freshmen...my friend Kate here has good taste unlike most of your kind."Kimberly said.  
  
"Whatever. "Maranda walke away rolling her eyes.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 2 OF THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE HIGH SCHOOL SERIES 


End file.
